The manufacture of pet foods comprising extrusion cooking mixtures of proteinaceous material, such as raw meat or poultry offal, with a ground mix of cereals, followed by drying is disclosed in the prior art, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,929 to Hale. To make such prior art foods appetizing to dogs and cats, it has been necessary to spray the resultant dry product with a substantial amount of a lard or other fat-containing material, resulting in a product that is externally greasy and hence unpleasant to handle and difficult to package except in grease-resistant plastic bags.